Electronic devices are ubiquitous in modern society. People use computers, laptops, cell phones, gaming systems, and other devices constantly. These devices often consist of printed circuit boards (PCBs), screens, including touchscreens, keyboards, and other devices, which are generally assembled in an aesthetic and/or protective case. The PCBs can include multiple chips and other devices depending on the purpose of the device.
To assemble these devices, the electronics are often mounted on the PCB using a pick-and-place machine, for example, and then mechanically and electrically attached to the PCB using a solder reflow, or other suitable, process. The PCB can then be mounted to a backing plate, which can then be mounted to the case, or the PCB can be directly mounted to the case. It is useful, however, if the mounting system can also act as an electrical connection (e.g., a ground plane or power connection) for the PCB and other electronics.
Providing a suitable mounting system for the electronics on, or within, the case poses some issues, however. In many cases, the mounting system must not only provide a ground plane for the electronics, for example, but must also pass drop tests and other tests related to strength and reliability. The case and the mounting bosses may also be manufactured from dissimilar metals, which can make welding difficult, or impossible, and can create dissimilar metal corrosion. Dissimilar metals may also create issues with grounding.